Xmen Meet the Marauders
by mentallyinsane
Summary: ON HOLD. Used to be Xmen at Hogwarts. Another fic about Xmen and Harry Potter. I'm going to eventually make them go back in time and meet the Romy, Jonda,Lancitty, and Pietro with my character.No flames please.
1. Professor Dumbledore

Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or Harry Potter ,all I own is Brandi.

This story will be centered around the x-men.

It will be set in Harry's 6th year

This story also has my own character who will be on the X-men team.

First off I'm going to do a bio-thingy for her .So here goes nothing.

Name: Brandi Black (I know it's Sirius's last name ,but I thought it sounded good with her name.

Age:16

Family: Kurt Wagner-brother ,Rogue-sister ,Mystique-mother.

Powers :the power to control or shoot electricity or electrical items. She can also control the wind and heat.

She can put up shield by raising her hands that's unbreakable.

Info: her father locked her up into the same institute as Wanda ,but she broke out and trained with ninjas .Then she joined the X-men( let's just say she joined during the first season)and when Wanda came they became close friends.

Alright enough boring you on with the story

telepath talk means''

voice is""

Chapter 1

Rogue and Brandi Black were bored. They were in their room staring at the ceiling.

I'm bored", said Wanda Maximoff walking in the room.

"How did you get in here" , asked Rogue surprised .

"Well Jean answered the door, but wouldn't let me in so I forced my way", Wanda with a evil glint in her eye.

"Hey guys", came a voice from the doorway. They all turned around to see Kitty standing there.

"The prof. Like wanted to see us in his study. He asked for Wanda to come too."

Brandi, Wanda, and Rogue looked at each other strangely. They got up and made their way to his office.

As they walked in they noticed a old man sitting in the corner.

"What's like going on professor ", asked Kitty confused.

"This is Albus Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ",he said .

"There's no such thing", said Brandi thinking he had finally gone off his rocker.

"Well Miss Black I can assure you there is", said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"The four of you are witches" ,said the professor making everyone's mouth fall open in surprise .

"Rogue and Brandi were originally witches, but Rogue absorbed you two as well as other brotherhood members the most and transferred some power to you", said Dumbledore.

After the got over the initial shock they spent the next half hour going over plans for their trip too London tomorrow.

Wanda was too inform John ,Lance, Pietro, and Remy that they were going too.

When the girls found out who was going, Rogue said, "Hell no", Kitty looked horror stricken, Wanda put her head in her hands and muttered something that sounded like 'that lunatic' , and Brandi smacked herself in the head.

Kitty and Lance had had a fight recently, John drove Wanda crazy (not that she wasn't already),Pietro annoyed the hell out of Brandi, and Remy loved to flirt with Rogue.

They game keeper of the school would becoming to get them around nine the next mourning.

"Goodnight ,I will see you soon", said Professor Dumbledore disappearing with a loud crack.

Everyone sat in shock and silence staring at were Dumbledore had just been standing.

Professor X. blinked once and turned to the girls. "I suggest Miss Maximoff that you go home and inform everyone of what is happening. You also need to pack and get a good nights rest."

Wanda nodded and stood up mumbled a 'night' and walked out of the room.

The professor looked at everyone else who slowly stood up and headed to pack.

333333333333333333333333333333333

This chapter is pretty short, but they will get longer.

Pleasssse review. My last X-men Harry Potter fic was deleted.

Thanks to lancitty92 for helping me make up my mind about whether or not to write this fic.


	2. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer :I do not own anything except Brandi.

Hi thanks to the people who reviewed

Lancitty92:Thanks for reviewing. The other chapter you uploaded was really good. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Riderazzo: I will put a lot of lancitty in it. Thanks for reviewing. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

To the reviewer who was anonymous: Thanks for reviewing I know the last chapter was short sorry. I'll try to add more Brandi in it. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thoughts are _italicized._

Chapter 2

Brandi and Rogue awoke to find Wanda staring at them looking pissed.

"Wha's wrong wit you", mumbled Brandi pulling the covers over her head to shield the light Wanda had cut on.

"I woke up to find fire bunnies hopping around my head, thanks to John who 'couldn't wait to leave'", Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Where's Kitty" ,asked Rogue sitting up.

Wanda smirked," She went to take a shower. Probably getting dressed up for her dear Lance".

"I don't care what she says ,she is completely head over heals for him" ,smirked Rogue from where she was pulling clothes out of their closet.

She had decided to go with her black pants with holes in them and a off the shoulder green sweater with a black tank top underneath .

She walked out of the room grumpily.

Brandi sighed and rolled out of the bed. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out her dark hip huggers and dark purple tank top.

She raised a eyebrow at Wanda who rolled her eyes, walked out slamming the door. Brandi preferred to shower before bed , because she hated waking up in the mourning.

While she was pulling on her pants a tremor shook the building, making her fall.

"Great bet Lance and Scott have seen each other" ,she said to herself rolling her eyes.

Kitty phased in while she was applying her makeup. Brandi wore black eyeliner ,with mascara, and some clear lip gloss.

"They have to, like, fight all the time", she had dirt on her pink sweater and blue jeans.

"What happened", asked Rogue walking in.

"Well Lance and Scott are fighting ,again. And Scott decided to shoot a laser beam at him. Well he missed and almost hit me. It surprised me and I lost my balance and like, totally, fell through the open window" ,she looked like she was going to kill someone.

"Yeah, lucky she was on the first floor" ,Wanda walked back into the room looking like she was in a much better mood.

"Yeah sorry about that Kitty", said Scott from the doorway of their room.

"Die" ,Kitty lunged across the room at Scott who took of running.Brandi and Rogue laughed at his black, while Wanda looked suprised.

"Somthing so little can hit that hard?" ,asked Wanda suprised.

"Only when she's really mad", laughed Rogue.

Ding Dong

"Oh my gosh it's time to like go" ,Kitty said from the doorway. She was out of breath from running after Scott , she grabbed her trunk, and phased through the floor.

Brandi and Rogue looked at their trunks wondering how they were going to make it all the way downstairs.

Just then Jean happened to walk by the door .Rogue smiled evilly ,walked up behind her, and casually brought her ungloved hand up to Jeans face draining her powers.

She used her ,borrowed telekinesis to lift up her and Brandi's trunks and headed downstairs.

"Well , let's go", said Wanda looking at Brandi who was staring at her stereo.

"I'll miss you", she said just before Wanda pulled her out of the room.

"You are completly insane", said Wanda dragging Brandi down the hall.

"Of course I am, but you're one to talk", she smiled sweetly up at her.

"Oh ha, ha tremendously funny", she still had no idea about her memories being erased.

"Don't you know it", Brandi smirked.

Down stairs everyone was talking to a guy who was way bigger than normal.

" 'ello ,I'm Rubeus Hagrid ,I'll be taking you to London. You must be Wanda and Brandi".

"Yep", they said at the same time.

"HowarewegettingtoLondon", asked Pietro.

"Uh, what", asked Hagrid confused.

"He asked how we were getting to London", said Lance who was used to Pietro's speed.

"Oh we're taking a portkey", said Hagrid.

"A what", asked Brandi.

He pulled a old piece of news paper out of his pocket.

" Jus' touch this an you'll be in London."

Everyone looked at each other, before laying a finger on the old paper.

"All righ' then", Hagrid looked at his watch", five…four…three..two..".

"ROGUE", came an angry shout across the room Jean was storming toward them.

"one", said Hagrid while Rogue waved bye to a angry Jean.

The landed in a street full of people wearing robes, after a interesting ride.

Brandi, Wanda, Remy , and Rogue had landed on their feet, while Kitty had landed on Lance.

"Oh my like gosh I'm so sorry ",she blushed jumping up.

"No problem" said Lance, but he was a bit red also.

"Here's you're letters" ,Hagrid handed them out. "Now I've got to prepare for my first class when term starts so I'll get you rooms at the Leaky Cauldron .When you're done shopping just pick up the keys at the bar. Professor Dumbledore told me to tell you to take somthin' called a taxi to Kings Cross Station. Here are you're tickets.

I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts."

"Bye", chorused everyone.

They headed into the nearest shop to buy robes. Then they got everything they needed including a owl for Pietro, Remy, Brandi, and Wanda, and a cat for John ,Rogue, Lance, and Kitty.

"Ow, watch where you're going", yelled Rogue as someone bumped into her, making her fall into someone.

"You watch it", said a boy with slicked back hair and two boys standing beside him.He looked her up and down, turned to his friends, and said "Mudblood".

He caught sight of Brandi ,"Hello I'm Draco Malfoy,and who might you be",he smiled at her.

"Well if you have issues, with my sister, and don't put you're eyes back in you're head you're gonna wish you never saw me", she threatned him.

He sneared at her, then looked at all the people behind her."Come on", he said to his friends walking off.

"He would be pretty cute if he didn't have so much gel in his hair", Brandi commented thoughtfuly.

"What you'd go out with that", Pietro sounded angry.

"I didn't say that. He needs a attitude check. I just said he was cute", Brandi arched her eyebrow at him.

"Whatever, mates, can we just go back to the hotel", interupted John who was flicking his lighter.

"Yeah let's go ,chere", Remy offered his arm to Rogue.

"Go away Swamp rat", she walked passed him.

"A pet name. Aww you shouldn't have, chere", he smirked at her.

"There's no ,like winning, Rogue", Kitty giggled starting down the street.

While walking toward the Leaky Cauldron Brandi glanced at someone reading a newspaper. The headline caught her eye. It read YOU-KNOW-WHO STRIKES AGAIN. Underneath was a picture of a house lying in ruins with a skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. _What's that all about_, she thought to herself as she walked in the old inn.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

All right longer than the last one. The Marauders won't show up for a few more chapters.

Please review. If you do I'll update soon. Please no flames though.


	3. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own Brandi.

Thank you so much to every one who reviewed.

Riderazzo: Actually I think I'm going to put some in Gryffindor and some in Slytherin. Yes they'll meet them in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing ,enjoy the chapter

Lancitty92: Thanks. It was a bit hard to write. I was like I should do this and shouldn't do that. Update your story soon. Thanks for reviewing ,hope you like this chapter.

ldypebsaby: Thanks for reviewing, enjoy the chapter.

Invisible Stranger: Thanks for reviewing chapter 1. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

pysco88 : Thanks for reviewing. I think I'll get one of them to kick his ass in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have access to a computer, mine is broke.

Chapter 3

"So where is the platform", asked Remy looking at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"That's what I was, like wondering", said Kitty looking confused.

"Well just ask someone", said Pietro impatiently.

"Oh, yeah were gonna walk up to someone and say 'Excuse me we're looking for platform 9 ¾ to take us to a magic school'", Brandi was not in a good mood. This was the second day she was woken up early.

"Well we aren't the only one's going to this school", replied Pietro.

"How can we tell who else is going ,Mr. I know every thing", argued Brandi.

"Excuse me, but I believe we can help you", a women with red hair interrupted the argument.

Everyone turned to look at her. She had a large group of children with trunks with her.

"I'm Molly Weasley , you look to old to be starting Hogwarts", she said suspiciously .

"Our powers developed late, so we're starting in sixth year", said Wanda.

"Oh, well what you have to do is walk straight through the barrier", said Mrs. Weasley smiling.

"What", asked Lance stupidly.

A tall boy with red hair snorted, making the girl with bushy brown hair smack him on the back of the head.

"It's a magical barrier ,you have to walk through it, here we'll show you", she turned to the boy that had snorted.

"Ron, you go first", she said to him.

He shrugged ,grabbed his trolley, and ran right through the barrier.

"Alright now one of you try it", said Mrs. Weasley kindly.

Every one looked at Kitty.

"Why like me", she asked scared .

"Because you can phase if you crash", said Wanda.

"I'll go with you", said Lance seeing that she was worried.

"Thanks ", she sounded relieved.

10 minutes later everyone was on the train in a empty compartment .Brandi and Pietro were sitting in the floor on separate sides of the compartment, for lack of room.

Just as everyone had gotten settled the compartment door slid open.

"What are you doing here", Malfoy and his cronies walked in.

"Why's it matter to you", asked Rogue.

"Well you look a little old for first years", he rolled his eyes .

"Well it's not any of your business is it?", asked Brandi from her seat on the floor.

Malfoy looked surprised , because he hadn't seen her, being on the floor and all.

"Oh, hey baby didn't see you there", he winked at her.

Brandi opened her mouth angrily to retort, but Pietro beat her to it.

"Why don't you just leave", he stood up looking angry.

Malfoy stared at him for a moment, then turned around and walked out ,his goons following.

Brandi gave Wanda a 'what was that about look', who just shrugged looking confused.

Pietro just sat back down like nothing had happened.

The ride to Hogwarts went by fast and before they knew it they were standing in front of a strict looking Professor McGonnagal .She explained that they would be sorted after the first years.

The sorting went by fast with no one really paying attention.

The hall went quiet when Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"This year we will have some students from America whose powers developed much later than normal. They will start in the sixth year", he sat back down as the hall erupted in to whispers. They saw Draco Malfoy sit up straighter at the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonnagol read the first name off the list.

Allerdyce, John

He sat down for a few seconds ,before it called out,

"SLYTHERIN"

Alvers, Lance

The hat was on his head for about five minutes ,before it shouted out ,

"SLYTHERIN"

Black, Brandi

She sat down and soon the hat yelled,

"GRYFFINDOR"

LeBeau , Remy

He walked up to the sorting hat with a cocky grin on his face, as most of the girls in the hall sat stunned or sighed dreamily. Wanda and Brandi noticed Rogue looked pissed.

"SLYTHERIN"

Pryde, Kitty

"GRYFFINDOR"

Maximoff, Pietro

"SLYTHERIN"

Maximoff ,Wanda

"GRYFFINDOR"

Rogue

"GRYFFINDOR"

After the sorting and a excellent feast, they followed the prefects, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley to the Gryffindor portrait hole.

Hermione showed them to their room and introduced them to their roommates Parvatti and Lavender.

They were a lot like Kitty except more annoying.They kept asking questions about the guys and talking about makeup and jewerly, even Kitty looked annoyed when they didn't shut up.Hermione noticed the expressions on their faces and smiled.

"Parvatti, Lavender they've had a long day maybe you should let them sleep", she told them.

They shrugged and climed into bed.Brandi smiled gratefully at Hermione, while Rogue and Kitty mouthed a thank you, and Wanda looked grateful.

Finally after such a long day full of changes, they all climbed into bed and fell asleep thinking about classes the next day.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222

It was kinda short.

And like I said before I'm so ,so, sorry about not updating. I will try to get the next chapter in this weekend.

I would have had this one up sooner, but I went to go see Anacondas.

They will meet the marauders in the next chapter .I know Harry and Ginny are going with them ,but should Ron and Hermione go too? Let me know.If they do it will be a Harry, Ginny and a Ron ,Hermione story.

Please Review.


	4. First day and Time Turners

**Disclaimer: Padfoot ate it.**

** I'm going to stop replying to reviewers personally all the time, because it gets confusing ,but thanks for you're reviews I really appreciate them.**

**Thanks to: RikaTabithaStarr, lancitty92, ldypedsaby, psycho88 ,Vikki Valentine ,fluffy's numba 1 gal ,triquetraperson(I agree about to many people).**

**Telial: I didn't find your review insulting.Thanks for the advice I didn't realize I had done that.Enjoy the chapter.  
  
I decided not to let Ron and Hermione go, because it would be to many people and very hard to keep up with.  
I'm so sory for the really long update, my computer was screwed up, but it's all better now.**

**Chapter 4**

"Like, wake up", is what Brandi ,Wanda, and Rogue woke up to.  
Kitty was standing on her bed yelling.

"Like ,finally you need to hurry and get ready.", she said when she saw they were awake.

Twenty minutes later they had sat down at the Gryffindor table near Hermione ,Ron, and their friend Harry Potter. "So are you ready for classes", asked Hermione .In return she received a glare from the two Goths and Brandi( who has more of a punk rock style).She raised her eyebrow at the looks on their faces.

"Oh, don't like, mind them they like, totally aren't morning people", said Kitty helping herself to some eggs.

"oo is a ornin ersn", asked Ron food flying out of his mouth.

"Ew that is like so disgusting", Kitty wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Here", Brandi threw Kitty's schedule at her.

"What do we have first", asked Harry swallowing his food, before talking.

"Potions", said Rogue.

"With the Slytherins ",Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Still, will it ever end", asked Ron.

"Does that mean that idiot Malfoy will be there?", asked Brandi with dread .

"You've met", Hermione looked amused.

"Oh yeah, he seems to like Brandi", Wanda grimaced.

"What", choked Harry.

"That worm has a crush on someone", laughed Ron.

"You poor thing", Hermione looked sympathetic. "I agree", came a voice from behind them.

They all turned around to see Remy ,Pietro, Lance, and John standing behind them.

"So what are you doing", asked Lance sitting down next to Kitty, ignoring that the whole hall had gone silent .They had heard about the whole Gryffindor Slytherin rival thing in their dorms last night.

Rogue glanced around the room to see everyone staring at them.

"What are ya'll starin at", she yelled making everyone turn around and go back to what they were doing.

"What do you want?", asked Brandi still in a bad mood.

"We just wanted to come see are darling friends", Pietro put on a big smile and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"That and we decided killing other Slytherins wouldn't be a great way to start the year", said Remy glaring over at the table.

"I think it would be a wonderful way to start the year. Can I help?" asked Ron hopefully.

"Who are you ,?" asked John.

"Ron Weasley", he smiled staring at John vividly orange hair. Ron had never met anyone who had hair brighter than everyone in his family.

"Well, I don't care who helps as long as it involves fire", said John wishing he still had his lighter. Remy had taken it from him in London since they weren't allowed to use their powers.

"We need to head to Potions", Hermione interrupted their conversation.

Brandi rolled her eyes and stood up," This isn't going to be fun is it?", she asked.

"It will for them", Harry nodded to the four Slytherin boys as they made their way to the dungeons .

"I don't know they hang out with Gryffindors", said Ron thoughtfully .

"What are you talking about?", asked Pietro.

"Snape favors Slytherins", said Hermione disapprovingly as they walked into the classroom.

"Well isn't that just peachy", muttered Wanda crossly. " Very" ,John was looking around for some fire ,he missed his lighter.

"John you're not allowed to use your powers", stated Lance as he realized what he was looking for.

John 's head dropped and he looked like a puppy who had been caught chewing a shoe.

"You are ,like, so hopeless", said Kitty rolling her eyes.

"Silence", said a voice followed by a door slamming. A man with dark greasy hair and billowing robes stormed into the room.

Brandi and Kitty looked at each other as if to so 'what a drama queen', but both had to turn away to keep from laughing. Snape noticed them ,and walked over.

"Is there somthing funny, Ms.Black, Ms.Pryde?', he asked in this menacing tone.

Brandi opened her mouth to say somthing smart, but Kitty stepped on her foot.

"Like no ,professor", Kitty said inoccently.

"Five points from Gryffindor", he walked away, making all the Gryffindors open their mouth in protest.

"Another five points from Gryffinder ,Ms. Rogue", said Snape ,before the words had left her mouth.If they had it would have been more than five points.  
  
"Today we will be making a Nomulois potion it allows the object on which it is poured to be transported to different place.That place must be inside the builing that ,that object is in.It can not be used on humans, for it may cause side affects.We will be making the potion ,and testing them on different objects.The object can't be transported until the incantation,ohshioops is said.The instructions are on the board ,get to work", he sat down, pulled some papers toward him, and started marking what looked like X's on the papers.  
  
The potion was extreamly hard ,but by the end of class all of the mutant girls felt like they did good, the boys were another story.Remy and Pietro's potion that was supposed to be green was neon pink ,John and Lance's was blue.  
  
"How did you manage that?", whispered Wanda leaning over to talk to them, since they were close.They all just glared at her.  
  
Everyone bottled their potion and brought them to the front of the class. As Pietro went to sit the bottle on the desk, Malfoy bumped into him causing the potion to go flying,and Pietro to hit Remy, who was annoying Rogue .Remy stumbled into Wanda making her Potion fly over everyone.Pietro ,Brandi ,Rogue,Wanda ,Remy, John, Lance ,Kitty, and Harry were splattered with both pink and green potion.Brandi threw her potion to the floor pissed off.  
  
"Hey", said Kitty ,even though she was mad too.  
  
Everyone glared at Pietro ,who glared at Malfoy ,who smirked at him.  
  
Snape opened his mouth to say somthing ,but the bell rang cutting him off as everyone rased for the door.  
  
Ron was laughing at them on his way to the next class.  
  
"I'm going to clean up", said Lance nodding toward a bathroom off the Great Hall.  
  
"Yeah, Ron Hermione go to class tell the teacher we'll be there in a minute", said Harry.  
  
Ron and Hermione started to make their way up the staircase while everyone else walked across the Hall wet.  
  
"What happened to you", they turned around to see, who the knew to be Ron's little sister,Ginny.  
  
"Potions accident", said Harry taking a step forward,and tripping over his wet robes.He ran right into Ginny causing her to become soaked.  
  
As Ginny oppened her mouth to complain ,they heard arguing ,and looked up to see Malfoy arguing with Hermione and Ron. They watched as he jerked somthing from around Hermione's neck.The object ,that looked like a hourglass, soared through the air spinning as it did so.  
  
Just as the object almost hit the ground,Ron yelled "Oh shi-", and Hermione intererupted yelling "Oops",which was the incantation from Potions class.They also, had their wands out from fighting with Malfoy.The object hit the grount in front of the group ,shattering, while everyone dissapeared in a flash.  
  
Hermione and Ron turned to look at each other ,before turning around and running toward Dumbledore's office.Malfoy just stood watching the place where everyone had dissapered witha look of disbeleif on his face.  
  
OOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOO  
  
I'm sory really I am,blame it on this stupid computer, don't hurt the author :hides under desk.  
Well they finally meet the Marauders in the next on I was going to do it in this one, but I wanted to give you a update and it's 1:30 in the morning so I'm going to bed.  
G'night. Oh and please review.I love reviews.


	5. Meeting the Marauders

**Disclaimer: I own Brandi **

**Thanks for your reviews: pyscho88, Songofanatic, triquetraperson, ldypebsaby, and angeD'espoir.  
**

**I felt bad for the last long wait so I decided to give you another chapter today aren't you so proud of me.  
******

**Chapter 5**

"Give me the number of the truck that hit me", groaned Rogue from where she had landed on top of someone .She looked down to see Remy lying unconscious under her. Then she noticed her sleeve was pulled up and she had a fresh wave of memories.

"What happened to him?", asked Lance sitting up. Then he looked to Rogue sleeve," Oh", he helped Kitty up. "Like, thanks", she blushed then glanced where Lance still had her hand. He dropped it sheepishly ,and looked at where everyone but Remy were struggling to their feet.

"Who are you?", asked a voice and they looked up to see three guys standing there.

"Where are we?", asked Wanda ignoring them.

"It looks sort of like the Great Hall, but different at the same time", commented Brandi looking around.

"You are in the Great Hall", said a guy with long black hair.

"Who are you", asked Rogue.

"Sirius Black", said the boy with the long hair.

"Remus Lupin", said a boy with brown hair and silver- gray eyes.

"James Potter", said a boy with very messy black hair, and glasses. When they noticed him everyone turned to Harry who was standing with Ginny. He had a look on his face that clearly said' Oh my God'.

Ginny looked confusedly between Harry and James ,who looked a lot alike, before realization dawned on her face.

"What year is it?", she asked slowly. Everyone but Harry looked at her strangely. Harry's mouth fell open .

"1976 .Why?", said Remus.

"Oh my God", the mutants screamed, making the Marauders stare at them.

"We need to see Dumbledore", Harry headed down the hall ,with Ginny right behind him.

The mutants all looked at each other, shrugged , followed, dragging Remy ,and leaving the Marauders standing there confused.

They came to stone gargoyle, and saw Harry yelling names of candies.

"Reese Cups", tried Brandi helpfully. To their surprise the gargoyle jumped out of the way.

"How did you know that?", asked Harry incredulously . Brandi just shrugged and smiled, stepping onto the revolving staircase. When they got to the top they knocked on Dunbledore's door (that's weird to say out loud Dumbledore's door lol.)

"Come in" ,came the reply. They walked into the room looking around.

"Can I help you", asked Dumbledore politely.

"Actually Professor Dumbledore I think you can", said Harry, and they preceded to tell him about their situation.

"Oh, dear", said Dumbledore when they finished. "The Nomulois potion is supposed to be use on non-human objects, so who knows what the side-effects will take place. The time-turner made time reverse."

"Will we be able to, like get back?", asked Kitty nervously .

"I believe we can make an antidote ,but it will take some time", Dumbledore smiled reassuredly at her.

"In the meantime you will have to stay here in the houses you were assigned to. Now all who are muggle born can keep your names ,but Harry and Ginny will have to use different ones. How about Ginny be Lila Singess ,and Harry be Jake Masters", said Dumbledore. They shrugged. Just then Remy woke up looking confused ,so they had to explain the entire thing over again.

"Alright please follow me", he said when they finished explaining.He stood up and walked out of the room. When they exited his office they saw James, Sirius, Remus, and a boy with greasy hair and a hooked nose.

"Is there a problem here?", asked Dumbledore staring at the boys.

"No professor", said James glaring at the greasy haired boy.

"Great ,well ,would you be so kind as to show these knew students to the houses",he asked smiling at them.

"They're exchange students from Victory Magic Accademy in America. These four go to Slytherin",he pointed at Remy, Pietro,Lance ,and John,"and the rest go to Gryffindor", said Dumbledore.

"No problem Professor ", said Remus, while everyone else shrugged.

"Great, then Goodnight ", he headed back to his office.

"I'm Serverus Snape", said the greasy haired kid, while James said," Otherwides known as Snivelous". His comment made most laugh, and Snape glare.

They introduced them self on the way to the Great Hall.When they got their Everyone said goodnight and the Slytherins headed to the dungons while the Gryffindors headed upstairs.

They chatted with the Marauders on the way to the common room.It turned out they were in the same year, and were big pranksters.As they walked into the commom room the Marauders were telling them about a prank they pulled on Snape. It involved him standing on the Slytherin house table and doing the Macarina with a fruit hat on. Needless to say everyone was laughing their asses off.

After they entered the common room they walked over to where a red head ,with eyes that looked a lot like Harry's ,was reading a book.

"Hey Lilyflower", James sat down beside her.

"Go away Potter", she said without looking up.

"Sory Lilyikins, but we need you to show these new students to the dorms", Sirius sat next to James.

That got her attention, she looked up at the new students."Oh I'm sorry. I'm Lily Evans", she offered her hand to each of them ,who shook it.

They introduced themselves ,then the Marauders told her they were in sixth year.

"Alright ,the dorms are this way", she got up and grabbed her book, heading toward the staircase leading to the dormatories.

All of their roommates were all ready there.Lily introduced them as Courtney Bills ,Amy Wiliams, and Gloria Conway. All were extreamly snobby and loud.

After they introduced themselves and explained that they were exchange students, the girls finally stopped talking ,and let them get into bed.

As they snuggled into the covers they all thought of the days events.  
  
ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
All right another chapter up, yay.Alright please review.  
  
UP NEXT

John get's a hold of some fire, they try to adjust to life in the past, and they meet a certain other Malfoy.


	6. Fire and Suger

Disclaimer: Blah ,blah, blah if you read this thing then you know I didn't write it cause it said that ,in the last five chapters.

Thanks for reviewing: angeD'espoir, psycho88, Songofanatic, lydpebsaby, Vikki Valentine.

Sorry for the long update ,but school is killing me. It's evil.

Chapter 6

"Uggh", said Rogue when sunlight came poring through.

"Like, wake up", Kitty was standing over her with the curtains thrown wide open, and a big smile on her face. Rogue glanced up to see both Wanda and Brandi sitting up in bed .No one else was in the dorm.

They crawled out of bed, glaring at Kitty who just smiled that annoyingly cheery smile.

In 20 minutes they were in the Great Hall.

They sat next to the Marauders Harry and Ginny.

"Hey Gin-Lila", Kitty slipped up getting warning looks from everyone else.

Luckily the Marauders didn't notice.

"Ya know Jake looks a lot like Prongs here", Sirius nodded his head toward James.

"Yeah, are you related or something?", asked Remus. There other friend Peter Pettegrew glanced back and forth between them, stuffing his face with food.

"No I'm pretty sure we're not", said James staring at Harry.

"I've never seen him before", Harry looked at James trying to act curios.

"Anyways, what class do we have first", Ginny changed the subject.

"Transfiguration with McGonnagal ",said Remus standing up.

The morning was uneventful ,except for during role call Harry forgot he was supposed to be Jake Masters. Ginny probably had the same problem ,but she wasn't in their class.

They didn't see the boys till lunch when they came and sat with the Gryffindors to the surprise of the whole school, again.

"Hello ,Sheila's", said John as he sat down.

The Marauders were all staring at the guys, Peter with his mouth wide open.

"Hi", Pietro waved happily to them. To happily.

"What,are,yall,doing.I'm,bored,let's,stop,just,sitting,around,and,do,something (I added cammas to help you understand)", he said really, really fast.

"Alright who gave him sugar", growled Wanda annoyed.

"He ran off for a few minutes and came back like this", Lance was pissed too.

"Alright,I'm,bored", Pietro jumped up and ran out of the room managing to not use his powers, but still going really fast.

Everyone, but the Marauders ran after him. They just sat there eating their lunch wondering if the new students could possibly be as insane as them.

They ran down the hall and Brandi caught a glimpse of his sneaker disappearing through the doorway.

"He went that way", they ran in a room to find Pietro with his wand out levitating the tables to swirl around him, while hopping on one foot singing.The song, which was directed toward the group went like this,

_Oh, you're ugly ,but what can we do, everyone says you belong in a zoo, if you look in a mirror it surely will crack the best thing to do is wear a nice sack_( this song is from the first Harry Potter video game)

,Pietro finished singing.

There also just so happened to have a fire place with a fire in the room. No one noticed the fire ,thanks to Pietro's singing, ecxept for John who was moving toward it.

Since they had lost Harry and Ginny ,Wanda sent a hex bolt at Pietro changing the probability of him losing his energy , causing him to drop all the tables, and pass out.Then the bell rang.

"Great were going to be late for class", said Remy. They had Defense Against the Dark Arts next and their teacher was supposed to be a ass-hole.

They started to head out of the door, but suddenly fire sprang up all around the room .They looked and saw John laughing making the fire form shapes ,and move. Brandi put up her shield when some of the fire came to close "JOHN", she yelled. She watched as the fire formed a dinosaur and burned the door down ,running out John behind it.

"Oh well that's just great", said Remy staring at where the door used to be.

"I like wonder how we'll explain this", said Kitty nervously.

"Dumbledore can do it", Lance took of down the hall, everyone followed.

"Where do we go now?", asked Rogue, when they got to the entrance hall.

Several screams could be heard.

"That way", Brandi stated the obvious.

"Well duh", said Wanda causing Brandi to stick her tongue out childishly at her.

"Can you two stop being babies so we can find Pyro", said Lance exasperatedly .

"We don't need to find him", said Rogue solemnly.

"And why is that?", asked Lance.

"Because he found us", she pointed at the giant fire dinosaur ,that was running toward them.

"OH SHIT", they all dived out of the way.

Pyro ran behind them still laughing.

The school was in total chaos. Teachers were running around trying to get students calm, while trying not to panic themselves.

McGonnagal was trying to put the back of her cloak out.

"Uggh", Rogue pointed her wand toward Pyro and muttered, "Stupefy (sp?)", a spell they had learned the day before.

John passed out, causing the fire to lose it's shape and start to spread.

"Damn", said Rogue.

Suddenly water came flying from somewhere ,putting the fire out.

They turned and saw Dumbledore standing in the doorway. With a flick of his wand, everything went back to normal.

"Please head to dinner. There is nothing to worry about .The fire was just a spell gone wrong", he said in this reassuring voice. Everyone calmed down ,and started to make their way into the Great Hall, no one noticing John lying in the floor.

"We're, like so sorry Professor Dumbledore", started Kitty.

"It's alright Ms. Pryde, but if it happens again, I'm afraid I will have to take away points and hand out detentions", he looked amused.

"Yes sir", they brightened up.

He went into the Great Hall, while the guys grabbed John ,and headed to get Pietro out of the classroom.

The girls headed to eat. When they got there, they noticed Harry ,had a black eye and Ginny's hair was sticking up everywhere. The Marauders had some minor burns,and Sirius's robe was smoking.They also discovered( much to the author's joy) that Peter was in the hospital wing for major burn injuries. Dinner was boring ,because most people were sick of hearing everyone else discus the fire.

The mutant girls finished eating quickly leaving Harry, Ginny, and the Marauders in the Great Hall.

The were walking down a hallway back toward the Gryffindor tower when someone stepped in front of them.

He looked a lot like Malfoy except his hair was longer.

"Oh look some Gryffindors out all alone", he smirked to the guy beside him.

"What do you want", Brandi took her fighting stance.

"Gonna fight are you", he laughed. "I'm Lucius Malfoy, and this is Rodolphus Lestrange".

"We don't care who you are. We want to know what you want", Wanda was not in the mood.

"Maybe we want to let you no that you're boyfriends are walking on dangerous ground. Slytherins are pure-blooded, and do not hang around with mud blood trash", Rodolphus spat out.

"Oh, and what are you gonna to do about it", glared Rogue.

"Well they might meat a unfortunate accident", said Lucius smirking.

That really pissed them off and they started forward, but Kitty got their first.

CRACK

They all heard his nose break when Kitty's fist collided with it.

"If you touch Lance I'll kick your ass", she said firmly ,dropping her accent.

Lucius looked at the blood in his hand, and took off down the hallway.

Kitty turned around to see the girls staring at her amazed.

"Come on I have homework", she headed off down the hallway still pissed off.

"Well this has been a nice day", Brandi commented sarcastically as they followed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alright another chapter done. Sorry it's taking me so long ,but school is driving me crazy.

I just started high school too. It's so aggravating. Well please review. They help motivate me.

All right then ,bye.


	7. Hogsmede

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**  
A Cute But Psycho Bunny: Thanks for reveiwing, glad you liked it.I don't think i'm that good at the funny thing.And about Kitty, I decided to use the least likely one that would do it.I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Riderazzo: Thank you ,thank you :bows: I had been thinking the same thing and what do i do? I make you wait 3 weeks. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**psycho88: Thanks. Teachers are very evil.I missed 3 days for being sick, come back to school, and get swamped with tests &quizes.Please ,please ,please update Curses,Charms,and Curfews & Going Forwards in Time.I love those stories and am really sad you haven't updated, but i can't talk it's been a long time since I did. i hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**ME: Thanks for R & R'n. I'm glad you love it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ldypebsaby: Thanks for reveiwing. You never know what'll happen next. I don't know and I'm writing it, most of this stuff comes to me in dreams( which are very weird),last night I dreamed that me ,my freind Ashely, and Spike from Buffy were watching Lord of the Rings.Hope you enjoy this chapter.** **Sorry for the long update. I really, really, hate school, plus I've got a new story on you fiction so sorry.**

****

****

****

**Chapter 7**

****

****

****

The mutants, Harry, and Ginny had been in the future for two weeks now. There hadn't been anymore fire incidents, and they kept Pietro far away from sugar.  
Harry started hanging around Ginny more than the rest of them, and they had all become good friends with the Marauders, except for an incident when they had tried to play a prank on Wanda. After the attempted prank, the Marauders kept all pranking far away from all the girls, since Peter, who had recovered from the burns (much to the writers displeasure, but it had to happen), ended up on top of the North Tower in only his underwear (shudder), Remus ended up in the lake, Sirius's hair turned pink and he ended up singing everything he had to say for two days, and James spent three hours hanging upside down from a tree.

Wanda, Brandi, Rogue, Kitty, and Lily were all getting ready for the first Hogsmede trip.

"So what's in Hogsmede again?" asked Brandi, who was in a rare good mood, as they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, it's very historical", Lily looked excited. "It's the only complete wizard village in Britain. The Shrieking Shack is the most haunted dwelling in Britain, and it has lots of more historical significance like-", she was cut off.

"Like Honnydukes the best sweetshop ever and Zonko's a great joke shop and the Three Broomsticks were we can get butterbeer", Sirius, Remus, and James were in the common room waiting for Peter.  
James ran a hand through his hair, " Hey, Lily are you sure you don't want to Hogsmede with me", he looked hopeful. Lily rolled her eyes and walked out of the room to find her friends.

"Come on we need to meet the guys", said Rogue.  
They walked out of the common room, laughing as Peter tripped on the top stair and tumbled all the way down.

"He is like so annoying", said Kitty rolling her eyes.

"I know. Watch him grow up to become a coward who turns evil, and go over to the dark side to betray his best friends who put up with him and treated him like a brother",said Wanda.

"That'll never happen", said Brandi, watching as Lucious and Rodolphrus looked at Kitty then walked out of the doors very quickly.

"What'll never happen?" asked Pietro from behind them.

"Nothing", she answered turning around."Are we all ready to go?" asked Lance looking around.

"Yep", Rogue answered. They all walked out of the great hall, waving to Ginny and Harry, who were now with the Marauders.

"So", said Lance when they got to Hosmede, "What does everyone want to do?"

"I want to check out Zonkos", Wanda had an evil look in her eye that plainly said she wasn't done with the Marauders.

"That's what I want to do too", John had heard about it and was interested.

"I like totally want to check out Honnydukes", Kitty had this glazed look in her eyes.

"Ah want to check out the Shrieking Shack", Rogue loved anything scary.

"I want to go to the Three Broomsticks, that I've heard so much about", said Pietro staring around impatiently.

"Remy thinks the Shrieking Shack would be fun". (Do I really have to say who said that) 

"I think I'd like ta go ta the Three Broomsticks", Brandi was impatient too.

"Well I want to check out Honeydukes so I think we should split up", Lance had taken on a leader mode.

"Whatever", said Wanda.

"Ah don't care", said Rogue.

"That would be wonderful", Remy stared at Rogue making her go pail as she realized who she was paired up with.  
She opened her mouth to protest ,but Lance was already taking again.

"Alright then, I'm with Kitty, Rogue's with Remy, Wanda's with John, and Brandi's with Pietro", him and Kitty started toward Honeydukes.

"Well chere, Remy guesses it's just you and him", he smiled flirtatiously at her.  
Rogue glared at him then started of toward the hill, Remy following behind her.

Wanda glared at John who smiled innocently back at her oblivious to her glare, her shoulders slumped when it had no effect on him.

"Come on. Do you know where it is?", she asked him sighing in defeat.

He smiled brightly at her, "No idea ,sheila, let's go, um, that way", he pointed in a direction.  
Wanda sighed again and started in the direction he had pointed.

Brandi opened her mouth to yell to them that Zonkos was right in front of them ,but Pietro's hand flew over her mouth.

"Ssshh", he hushed her. "Let them figure it out", he smiled evilly.

"Well, I would, but who do you think there going to kill when they find out?", she glared at him.

"Oh yeah", he paled and looked after them, but they were gone.

"So where is the Three Broomsticks?", she looked around.

"No idea, but we can find out" Pietro had a look in his eyes that Brandi didn't like.

"What are you-", she was cut off as he picked her up and spend off down the street. He stopped outside a building with a sign that said the Three Broomsticks.  
He put her down ,and she leaned on him unsteadily. He looked down at her and couldn't help thinking about how cute she was.

Well, until she stood up straight and punched him in the face.

"Don't ever do that again", she hissed at him angrily. "Plus you're not supposed to use you're powers at Hogwarts. Why do you have to you have to be so difficult?", she was pissed off, and looked sick.

"Because that's just what I do ,and besides I got here faster didn't I? If I hadn't we'd be walking around all day", Pietro glared at her ,his eye was starting to turn black .

"Whatever. Let's just go get something to drink", she walked into the building, trying to calm down, if she was back in Bayville he would have more than a black eye.

Pietro rolled his eyes, put his hand over the eye that was turning black, and scolwed", Oh, yeah I'm the one that's difficult".

"I heard that", Brandi yelled over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and followed her into the building.

ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**With Kitty and Lance**

Meanwhile Kitty and Lance were looking at all the sweets in aw.

"Look at this Kitty. Cockroach clusters ",Lance picked up the jar, and seeing the look Kitty gave him put it back.

"Like, who would eat a blood flavored lollipop?", asked Kitty disgusted.

"Vampires", Lance supplied helpfully.

"Do you think they're real?", she sounded scared.

"Probably, but don't worry about that", he told her putting a arm around her protectively .

"Besides, if they come around, you can phase", he reminded her.

"Like, oh yeah, I forgot about that. I bet Buffy would love to have my power", she giggled.

Lance smiled a little, and led her up to the counter. They purchased what they had chosen, and walked out of the store, Lance with his arm still around her.

They walked down the street, just looking around. "I'm, like, tired, let's sit down somewhere", she looked around.

"How about under the tree?", asked Lance pointing.

"Sure", she pulled him over to it.

"What's wrong?", asked Lance, after they had sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you like mean?", she asked .

"You're not acting like yourself ,you hide whatever's wrong really good, but I know you., something's up" , he looked at her seriously .

"Well, I guess I, like ,miss home ",she admitted.

"I probably could have dealt with it if we were in the right time, but were years away" her eyes were welling up with tears.

"I miss my parents and no one knows where we are, you know Dumbledore must've notified the professor, and he had to have told my parents. I miss everything back home like TVs phones, and laptops. Some ,like, people too", Kitty had tears running down her face.

Lance pulled her close to him, and hugged her.

"I don't miss home", he commented after she calmed down some.

She looked up at him ,with dried tears on her cheeks.

"You wanna know why?", he asked smiling.

"Like why?" "Because back home, I'm not around you" ,he smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met, and Kitty kissed him back.

EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeEEEEEEEEEEEE

**With Wanda and John**

"This way", John pointed, back down the street. Wanda sighed and rolled her eyes , she should have stopped following him a long time ago.

'What is wrong with me', she asked herself.

'You think he's cute', said a tiny voice in her head.

'Do not', she argued .

'Yes you do', it said.

"Uuurrgggh",she yelled out loud in frustration, pushing that thought away. She attracted some strange looks from the scream .

"I found it ",she heard a voice yell down the street . Wanda looked up to see John standing exactly were they had started.

"What", she hissed walking over to where he was standing. There it was. 'How could we have missed that?', she asked herself.

'There's no way Pietro and Brandi missed it too', that voice was back.

"I'm going to kill Pietro and Brandi when I see them" ,she spat out.

"Do it later" ,John pulled her in to Zonkos .

ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ

**With Rogue and Remy**

"Will, ya just shut up Swamp Rat", growled Rogue, walking up the hill.

"Aw, chere, Remy knows you care", he smile at her.

"You're so annoying", Rogue was not in a good mood. She had been hiking up this hill listening to his mouth for ten minutes now.

"Look chere we're here", he stated the obvious since the hill had flattened out and there was a house in front of them.

"Great maybe the ghost will come out and get ya", she looked hopeful.

"Is this were you want to live when we get married chere? Remy thinks we can do better", he looked at the house.  
Rogue rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You know you love Remy", he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Rogue stiffened and attempted to pull away ,but he held on tight. She turned around to push away from him and found herself staring into his eyes.

He had taken his sunglasses off during the hike, so they were red on black. They stared into each others eyes, and forgot everything, including Rogue's mutation. He leaned in and kissed her ,and as they started to feel the familiar draining, Rogue jerked away. She looked at him in horror, turned, and ran down the hill.

Remy shook his head trying to clear it. "Rogue" ,he yelled after her, but she kept running.  
Remy smacked himself on the head wondering why he had been so stupid.

'How could I have done that?", he asked to himself. He started back down the hill ,thinking that it would be best if he left her alone for awhile.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**Alright I updated ,finally. I think it was too mushy,I'm not very happy with this chapter but whatever.At least relationships are finally forming, well sorta, except for Brandi and Pietro's. I keep having to force myself not to kill Peter off, That's why Bellatrix hasn't shown up, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from killing her.**

**I'm almost done with the next chapter so it should be up soon.**

**Well enough rambling, please review and I'll try to update soon, but I just got my Report Card and lets just say I didn't do to good in a few subjects. Alright then ,bye, bye :waves.**

**mentallyinsane188 **


	8. Strange clapping

OH MY GOSH! I ACTUALLY UPDATED. IT'S A MIRICLE!

I am very sorry for the long, long wait. I had to go out of town for two weeks for a funeral ,then I had to catch up on all my school work, then I was sick , not to mention Christmas,Valetines day,Easter(it has been a long time),and I just plain didn't feel like writing, kinda had a writers block too.

Thanks so much for reviewing:

_triquetraperson:_ Thanks I don't think I'm good at the romance thing. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the chapter.

_A Cute But Psycho Bunny:_ Wanda and John actually have right to be stupid. He's insane, and she grew up in a mental institution. Thanks for the review. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

_psycho88: _I think Wanda probably will but I haven't figured out how yet. Thanks for reviewing ,hope you enjoy the chapter.

_ldypebsaby:_ School is absolutely horrible, but it is fun laughing at my lil' sister cause I've already done it. Thanks for reviewing, hope you enjoy the chapter.

_ME:_ Thanks. I'm glad you like it, the Romy is my fave, but I can't wait to write the others. I actually keep forgetting about the Marauders, but there will me more of them. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Riderazzo:_ Thanks. It was fun to write, but I wasn't happy with it. Actually I wasn't happy with my romance writing skills. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

_Karakin:_ Thanks. I'm glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Redgirl44: _Thanks for reviewing ,and the advice. I'm using a spell and grammer checker, but I don't think it works all that well.Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Sorry if I forgot anyone.

Chapter 8

"PIETRO, BRANDI", was the sound that greeted the two teens ears as the passed through the Hogwarts gates. They turned around to see Wanda and John walking toward them looking kind of pissed, well John looked pissed Wanda looked livid.

'Oh shit' ,was the thought, as the Brandi and Pietro turned to look at each other. They glanced at Wanda and John then took off running almost knocking Lance and Kitty, who were holding hands and walking as slow as crap, over.

Wanda and John looked at each other surprised that they ran, before taking off after them.

"You need to go faster", Pietro stated glancing at Brandi who wasn't more than a step behind him.

"I'm right behind you", she yelled.

"I'm going slow".

"Well it's not like you can use your powers".

"I can still go faster than this", Pietro grabbed her hand and sped up a little.

"Let go of me", Brandi yelled, not liking the funny tingling feeling in her hand.

"Get over it", he yelled back, speeding up, and holding on tighter.

Brandi sighed and concentrated on going faster.

* * *

In the Girls Dormitory

Rogue sat on the window sill, watching Remy trudge slowly up the path.

"Like, hi, Rogue", Kitty burst into the room, smiling.

Rogue glanced at her.

"Guess what", Kitty squealed.

"What?", Rogue asked dejectedly.

"Me and Lance are back together", she waited for a response, but none was given. She looked up to see Rogue staring out the window, again.

"What's like wrong?", she asked concerned.

"Nothing", Rogue jumped up from the window and walked over to her bed, pulling the hangings closed.

Kitty knew better than to push it without Brandi ,Wanda, and time for Rogue to calm down. She walked out of the dormitory to give Rogue some time alone.

Rogue listened to the door shut, before sitting up and getting up. She grabbed a book from her trunk before sitting on the bed.

The door opened again making her roll her eyes. 'Can't I get some peace'.

"You okay?", asked Lily concerned.

"Ah'd be fahne if people would just leave meh alone", her accent coming out worse in her mood.

"Sorry, but I'm not leaving till you tell me what's wrong", Lily smiled annoyingly at Rogue.

"It's nothing' go away", Rogue turned on the death glare.

Lily just blinked and raised her eyebrow, "Was that supposed to scare me?".

"You're really not gonna leave me alone are you ", Rogue's pissed offy-ness deflated.

"Nope".

"It's complicated, and I'm not supposed to tell anyone", Rogue was talking about her mutation.

"Are you referring to you're 'special powers'", asked Lily making Rouge fall off the bed.

"How-"

"I have a cousin who has them, so I know some of the signs. Plus I'm good at figuring out puzzles", Lily smiled at her.

When Rogue continued to do the fish impression Lily continued, " Like I know that yours has something to do with touch, John Allerdyce's with fire, Pietro Maximoff's with speed, and I've heard Brandi's called "Electra".

"How in the hell did you figure all of that out?", Rogue was amazed.

"Well now that you know that I know, I want some answers. Like are all of the exchange students -whatever their called?".

"No. Lila (Ginny) and Jake (Harry) aren't", Rogue had finally gotten over the shock.

"What do your powers do exactly?", asked Lily.

An hour later after everything had been explained and Rogue was feeling better they headed down to dinner.

As they walked down a hallway they met up with John and Wanda.

"Have you seen Brandi or Pietro?", asked Wanda .

"No. Why?", Rogue noticed they looked tired.

"Oh I just want to commit homicide, but that can wait to after dinner", Wanda smiled in a overly cheerful voice.

They walked into the Great Hall to see Kitty and Lance making _eyes_ at each other across the Hall.

"Okay, are they aware of how obvious their being", asked Wanda rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you would think they were dating again", this came from John.

"They are", Rogue was surprised that Wanda and John hadn't heard yet.

John raised his eyebrows and yelled, "FINALLY, IT TOOK YOU TWO LONG ENOUGH".

Everyone in the Hall turned to look at him. Kitty and Lance both went quite red, causing people to glance at them too. John started clapping shortly joined by Wanda and Rogue. Lily ,along with the rest of the Hall stared at them. The Marauders started clapping too, by glancing to Lance and Kitty who was growing increasingly red to the group by the door they had made the connection. Dumbledore being the odd man he was started to clap also ,and soon the entire Hall was clapping without knowing why.

Harry and Ginny walked into the room confusedly looking around.

Finally after the clapping subsided Dumbledore had a question.

"Now if you don't mind explaining the reason for the clapping…", he trailed off.

"Allow us Professor", Sirius and James stood on a table.

"Hear ye Hear ye, let it be known that Kitty Pryde and Lance Alvers are now dating", Sirius proclaimed.

"And also that Snivelous is a stupid git", James added.

They both bowed and jumped off the table, right next to McGonagall. They both grinned as they received punishment.

* * *

In the Kitchens

"We can't run forever you know", stated Brandi to Pietro as they ate.

"Yeah, I know. How did you know where the kitchens were?", he asked.

"The Marauders know just about everything", she smiled.

"I've just relized something", Pietro said suddenly causing Brandi to look up at him. "Did you know this is the longest we've gone without some sort of violence", he offered as explanation.

"You're right", she stated as she finished her dinner. Pietro didn't even see her fist before it hit him in the jaw.

"It's lucky I heal fast", he glared at her as she walked out of the kitchen. He watched the portrait shut and rubbed his jaw a smile coming to his face.

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

That bit about clapping was kinda strange.I just started writing and that's what came out so blame my messed up mind.

Sorry for the wait. You get another chapter to make up for it though.

Please, please, please, please review, please.


	9. Cliffhanger

_**Chapter 9**_

"So you know everything", Brandi was having processing issues.

"And you don't mind", Wanda was right there with her.

The girls were all lounging in the Common Room the next morning ,before breakfast. Brandi had her legs on the couch. Wanda was sitting in a chair. Rogue was draped out across a armchair sideways. Lily was curled up in another chair. They were all wearing muggle clothes, since it was Sunday.

'At least this change in topic has distracted Wanda from killing me', thought Brandi closing her eyes. She had snuck into the dormitories at three in the morning.

"I have no problem with people who are different from me. People shouldn't care that you're mu-", Lily broke off suddenly.

Brandi started to open her eyes to see why she stopped ,but right before she could get them open someone sat on her feet.

"OW", her eyes snapped open. Sirius had sat on that one spot around your ankles that hurts like hell.

"Git, look before you sit down", Brandi pulled her feet out from under him and pulled her knees to her chest..

"Don't spread out like that this is the _Common_ Room, as in a public place ,well sort of anyway. Not to mention that your feet are bony", he smirked at her.

"My feet are not bony", she mumbled glaring at Wanda who had just mouthed "flirt" at her.

Brandi smirked as her eyes fell on Remus who was staring at Wanda. Wanda looked at him, making him look away quickly, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

Wanda turned toward the portrait hole as Kitty came in looking happy.

"How's Lance?", Rogue asked smirking as Kitty plopped down on the couch.

"He's, like, great", she looked dazed.

"Really", Brandi smirked at her.

"Uh Huh", she was still staring.

"Right then", Sirius stared at her funnily.

"Yeah, I'm going to get some breakfast", James cast a meaningful look at the other Marauders, which the girls were supposed to miss.

"Um, yeah. I'm terribly hungry",Sirius caught the hint and all the Marauders headed out of the Common Room.

"Well that wasn't suspicious at all", Wanda rolled her eyes.

"What do you bet we're missing a hundred points by the afternoon", Lily glanced toward the staircase.

"Hey, guys", Harry and Ginny plopped down in chairs.

"Where have you been?", asked Brandi.

"Detention", Harry rolled his eyes.

"What happened?", Rogue asked amused.

"Ask the Marauders", Ginny glared toward the boy's dorms.

"Let's just say it involved slime, Slytherins, and us standing there with the bucket at our feet", said Harry dryly.

"Lilly", some of her friends waved her over, after telling them that she'd she them later ,she left.

"So", said Brandi leaning back in her seat. "What is up with this dude in the newspapers", she held up the mornings paper staring at Ginny and Harry.

They both looked at the paper to see a picture of a house with some kind of sign over it.

"What makes you think there's something up with it?", asked Harry.

"Well people generally don't call other people 'You-Know-who'. Not to mention that I saw a newspaper in the future-well present, that was talking about him. By the way does the dude even have a name, I mean come on 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'", Brandi raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story", Harry said looking away. He liked hanging out with the 'exchange' students _because_ they didn't know about his scar and everything. It's also part of why he loved the past so much.

"It's Saturday morning we have time", Rogue and Wanda were curious now.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and Harry said, "You do it ,Ginny". She sighed and started to tell them all about Harry's parents ,the mutants had already guessed who they were, and his years at Hogwarts. When they reached the part about Sirius the mutants had their eyes wide and distraught faces. They had grown found of the Marauders, and were sad to hear that only one _true_ Marauder was left.

"I knew I hated him for a reason", Wanda spat out at the end of the story.

"You can't let anyone know, so don't do anything", Ginny warned, glancing over to Harry who had been silent through the whole story.

"Are you ,like, okay?", asked Kitty worried.

"I'm fine", he managed a weak smile before standing up, "let's go get some breakfast".

* * *

**Four hours later, Hogwarts Grounds**

"I'm so glad we're back together", Lance smiled down at Kitty ,who was in his arms after lunch.

"Like, me too", she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss deepened and they didn't notice four figures behind them ,or a camera flash.  
They did notice when a tidal wave from the lake engulfed them.

"OH MY GOD", Kitty jumped up, starring at the lake beside them, and her soaked clothes, as an other picture was snapped.

"I'm gonna kill you!", Lance jumped up pissed off ,glaring at the Marauders. He ,unfortunately, forgot to keep his temper in check ,and the ground shook violently.

* * *

**At the Quidditch Pitch**

"What is he doing?", asked Rogue as she almost fell out of the stands. Her ,Wanda ,and Brandi had decided that this was the best place to do their homework. There were no dusty books, people ,or irritating librarians telling you to be quiet.

"I think we're about to find out", Wanda pointed where the Marauders had run onto the Pitch with a dripping wet Kitty and Lance running after them.

"Come, like, back here!", shouted Kitty.

The Marauders ran towards the stands and started up them. "Hide us", they ducked behind where the girls were sitting.

"What did they do?", asked Rogue as Kitty and Lance stopped in front of them.

They were both out of breath from running all the way from the lake. All they managed out was, "Lake..., pictures..., tidal wave...", before they collapsed on the bench beside them and settled for glaring at the Marauders.

"Uh huh", Brandi nodded her head in understanding, giving them a strange look.

"Don't want to know". Wanda interrupted Kitty before she opened her mouth to explain.

* * *

**In the Great Hall, supper**

"WANDA", Brandi yelled storming into the Hall. Everyone stared in shock as she stomped over to the Gryffindor table. Her long brown hair was bright pink, the one color she wouldn't wear at all. Everyone knew that she detested that color with all of her might..

"What in the fudge did you do to my hair!", she screamed at Wanda ,who was watching her with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever do you mean?", Wanda fluttered her eyelashes innocently.

"You know damn well what I mean", Brandi's voice had become dangerously low, and the mutants were starting to get worried.

"Chill, Electra", Rogue said glancing around.

"Don't tell me to chill", she hissed her eyes flashing to a glowing, neon purple and back. "No one dyes my hair that color".

"And no one leaves me to walk around Hogsmede all frickn' day", Wanda growled.

"Well apparently I do", Brandi glared.

"What is it?",she asked.

"Huh?", Wanda's glare changed to a look of confusion.

"A spell, potion, hair dye...", Brandi trailed off.

Wanda smirked. "I don't remember".

"WELL YOU, FRICK'N, BETTER START REMEMBERING", Brandi was back to loud again, and everyone in the Hall who had forgotten about them, turned around again. Rogue and Kitty were starting to get really worried, since Brandi's eyes glowed purple and Wanda's hands were starting to get a blue glow.

"Brandi, Wanda let's take it back to the Common Room", Rogue glanced up to the staff table where the professors were watching them closely.

Wanda and Brandi glanced over at the staff table. Brandi turned around and stormed out of the hall, and Wanda stood up to follow. Rogue and Kitty glanced at each other apprehensively, before starting to eat quickly hoping to finish before Brandi and Wanda killed each other.

Wanda stormed out of the Hall, and stopped surprised when she saw Brandi lying in the floor. She opened her mouth to yell for Professor Dumbledore when she felt something hit her hard on the head and everything went black.

* * *

**A cliffhanger, please don't kill me. I just wanted to leave it off there, but I feel like the evil tv people who put commercials in at the good part.**

**Again, I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'll try to update soon.**

**Please, please, please review.**


	10. A first class lackey

**Disclaimer: I own Brandi, Draconius Lucifer Malfoy, and anyone else you don't recognize. That's it, nothing else.**

**Riderazzo:Thank you soooo much for the review. You were the only one to review my last two chapters so THANK YOU. I'm sorry I left you so long with a cliffhanger. I'm also sorry that there is like no lancitty in this chapter.**

_**Chapter 10**_

"Where are they?", Rogue and Kitty had looked everywhere.

"Do you think they ,like ,really killed each other?", Kitty was really worried.

"Ah don't think so...definitely not", said Rogue.

"How can you be, like, sure?", Kitty asked biting her nails.

"We would have heard them. They're not exactly quiet, and we would have found a body", Rogue stated.

"What are you two talking about?", the girls turned around to see a certain speed demon standing behind them. When they saw him they burst out laughing. His hair was a bright purple and his skin was hot pink.

"He ,like, got worse than Brandi did", Kitty forgot about the currant problem in the humor.

"What'd they do to her", he asked glaring at them.

"Died her hair hot pink", Rogue laughed out.

"Ooohh. Where is she? I wanna see", he looked around interested.

"Yeah, we were wondering that too", Rogue mumbled.

"Have you ,like ,seen her or Wanda?", Kitty went back to being worried in a snap.

"Are they missing?", asked John from behind them looking panicked.

"Well, we haven't seen them anywhere and they were only five minutes ahead of us".

"Be back in a sec", said Pietro ,and before they could stop him, was gone in a blur.

"They're not on Hogwarts grounds", Pietro delivered the news.

"We have to ,like, see Dumbledore", Kitty was now officially panicking.

**A dungeon, somewhere**

"Ugh", Brandi groaned as she opened her eyes, and a headache hit her full force. She forced herself into a sitting position, and looked around. She was in some sort of dungeon.

"Took you long enough to wake up", a voice grumbled from the corner. Brandi glanced over and saw Wanda leaning against a wall holding her head in her hands. Brandi noticed that Wanda had some blood on her hands, and reached up to feel her own head.

She hissed as she felt a bump and some sticky stuff. She brought her hand in front of her face to see the blood, at the same time some of her hair fell in front of her eyes.

"Damn, my hair's still pink", Brandi glared over at Wanda who, even in their predicament, smirked.

"You should see Pietro", Wanda laughed.

"Did you take a picture?"

"John's supposed to"

Wanda got this funny look on her face, that made Brandi suspicious.

"You sure have been spending a lot of time with him lately", Brandi smirked at her.

"Don't make me hurt you", Wanda glared at her venomously. Wanda didn't like Brandi voicing this opinion when Wanda kept thinking the same thing.

_'Told you that you liked him'_, that voice was back in her head.

_'Do not'_

_'Do so'_

_'Go away'_

_'When you admit you like him'_

"I do not", Wanda said this part out loud.

She looked over to see Brandi staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"I think you should've stayed in that mental institution a little longer", Brandi decided.

"What are you talking about?", Wanda asked confused. She still had no idea that her memories had been erased.

"Nothing", Brandi rolled her eyes. She didn't really care if Wanda killed Magneto or got her memories back, but she preferred her friend when she was actually around.

"You realize that it would take absolutely nothing to break out of here don't you?", Wanda glanced around the dungeon.

"I know that's why I'm still sitting here. It's so easy I'd end up bored, and my head hurts to much to walk very far", Brandi winced as a sharp pain went through her head.

"Where's my wand?", asked Wanda searching her pockets.

Brandi searched hers too.

"Well that proves it was wizards who took us".

"What did you expect", Wanda looked at Brandi surprised. "We were kidnapped from a school of witchcraft and wizarding".

"Well, it could have been mutant haters, who tracked our powers", Brandi defended herself.

"Or it could have been that professor of yours looking for more pawns to do his dirty work", Wanda retaliated.

"I am not a pawn", Brandi yelled, and stood up .

"You do everything he wants.You X-men are like his slaves", Wanda yelled back, standing up also..

"Look who's talking. You work for Mystique, and when is she around, when does she pay the bills, when does she give a crap. That bitch is only around when she wants something. The professor is always there", Brandi was ranting now.

"As if he or most of the precious X-men care. If you decided you didn't believe in 'the dream' anymore how many of the X-men wouldn't abandon you. If you decided you didn't want to fight for him anymore tell me the professor wouldn't throw you out on the street".

"Excuse me", came a voice from the doorway, making them both turn around shocked. "As interesting as your argument is, I have to say that I don't really care".

There was a man standing near their cell door. He was tall, with all-too-familiar blond hair, and gray eyes. There was two gorilla looking men flanking his sides. The man in the middle had a sneer on his face ,and looked down at them like he was better than them, while the two on his sides just looked stupid.

"Aw, damn, not another Malfoy", Brandi groaned leaning against the wall behind her.

"How dare you speak to me in that tone, you stupid little mudblood", the Malfoy spat out.

"Aw, frick off", Wanda waved a hand at him rolling her eyes.

"I wasn't talking to you anyway, and mudblood? Hello, I sincerely hope you can come up with a better insult than that", Brandi smirked at him.

He looked at her in shock. No one had dared to talk to him like that.

"What's your name anyway?", Wanda asked. "I know you're a Malfoy, but there are just too many of them to not need first names".

"I am Draconius Lucifer Malfoy", Malfoy stated with an air of importance and conceitedness.

"Lucifer", Brandi snorted. "Your parents named you after Satan?"

"Well that was an encouraging start to your childhood", Wanda stated sarcastically.

"Well maybe there is a reason for kidnapping two, young,-", here Wanda interrupted, "beautiful". "Beautiful", Brandi agreed before continuing," teenage girls and locking them up in a dungeon", she paused", he's a psychotic sicko, who was neglected and teased during his childhood".

"You should be a psychiatrist", Wanda looked at Malfoy who was getting more pissed by the second.

"If my master didn't want you alive I would kill you right now", he hissed.

"You called _me_ a pawn?", Brandi raised her eyebrows at Wanda.

"He's a first class lackey", Wanda decided, looking him over.

"Then what do you call a lackey's lackeys?", Brandi gestured to who was clearly Crabbe and Goyle.

Wanda shrugged, looking perplexed.

Finally, deciding that he could take no more, Malfoy gave a cry of rage and stormed out of the room, with Crabbe and Goyle ambling along behind him.

"Well, that was interesting", Brandi decided.

"And fun", Wanda smirked.

**Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts**

"Are you positive they are not on Hogwarts grounds?", Dumbledore asked the six mutants in front of him.

John, Kitty, Pietro, and Rogue had seen Lance and Remy on the way to Dumbledore's office, and had informed them of Wanda and Brandi's absence.

"Positive. I used my powers to search for them", Pietro stated firmly.

Dumbledore gave him a look but didn't comment in the seriousness of the situation.

"I will send out a search party to check some of the suspected Death Eater's houses. Secretly of course", he added with a small smile.

"I will also do a locating spell, but if they were kidnapped by Death Eaters there will probably be a shield blocking outside magic. Now you should go back to your dormitories, and I will call you if there is any news", Dumbledore said this in a tone that left no room for arguments.

The mutants stood up and filed out of the room, Lance with his arm around Kitty, who was currently sobbing into his shirt.

As they left Dumbledore couldn't help but worry about what would happen to the time lines if Wanda and Brandi weren't found.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the long wait. I would have had this up three weeks ago, but I finished this chapter, didn't like it, completely rewrote it, and then accidentally deleted it. **

**Please review. Please. I only had one review for my last chapter (once again thank you very much Riderazzo).**

**Constructive criticism welcome, but no flames please.**


	11. Full Force Crush

**Thanks for the review:**

****

Invisible Stranger: Thank you soooooo much for the review! I haven't been getting many lately so yours made my day. I'm glad you liked the part about Malfoy it was one of my favorile parts in the chapter. I hope you enjoy this one too.

_Chapter 11_

"Am I the only one that's noticed how strange the exchange students are?", asked James as the mutants ran by.

"No", Remus shook his head.

"I think the other two are weirder", Peter squeaked.

"They do act strange around us and Lily, but the others are just strange in general", Remus looked thoughtful.

"I think Jake may be James' long lost brother", Sirius looked over atHarry as they walked into the common room.

"Hmmm", Remus responded.

"Hey Lilyflower", the Marauders looked up to notice that James was halfway across the room.

"Go away, Potter", Lily didn't even look up from her book.

"Only if you come ,too... Where shall we go? ...A broom closet perhaps?", he winked at her.

Lily threw down her book, and stood up. "There is abso-bloody-lutly no way in hell. You are a arrogant pig, a big-headed toe-rag, a just plain IDIOT", she screamed.

"So, that's a no to that broom closet then".

CRACK

Lily had punched James as hard as she could and it sounded as if she broke his nose.

"Ow", blood started poring out of his nose. The Marauders escorted him out of the portrait hole. Lily looked around the common room, most of the people had gone back to whatever they were doing after watching her and James. She felt someone stillwatching her and glanced over to see Harry. He looked kind of pale. She shrugged to herself ,and retrieved her book from where she had thrown it.

**With Harry and Ginny**

"Everyone thinks that it's a miracle that I survived when I was a baby. I think it's a miracle that I was even born", Harry said after he and Ginny had watched the interaction between his parents.

"It is kinda hard to believe that they got married and had a kid", Ginny admitted.

"Kinda?", he groaned.

"What's wrong?", she asked him catching sight of the look on his face.

"Nothing", he sighed.

"Come on. You can tell me", she said gently.

"Well...I guess I just kinda miss Ron and Hermione, my own time, and it looks like I might never be born", it all tumbled out at once. "What if us being here messed up something that was supposed to happen with them. You know, I always wanted to meet my parents, but it's not as fun as you'd expect", Harry sighed again.

Ginny hugged him in comfort. Harry opening up to someone was amazing by it's self, but everything that he was feeling must have been really troubling him because he hugged her back.

He pulled back, "Ginny, I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you...I don't think I could've stood these last few weeks". Ginny felt her heart melt. She hadn't completely gotten over her crush apparently, now it was back full force.

Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye and turned to the window they were sitting at. Two figures were walking up to the castle. He looked harder, squinting ,it appeared to be Brandi and Wanda,and they weren't looking so good.

"Wherehavethey been?", Ginny questioned curiously.

"Let's go find out", he got up ,and walked toward the portrait hole intending to find out what was going on.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sorry it took me so long to update ,and that this chapter was so short. School's about to end so it's been a little rough, with all of the exams and extra credit.**

**This chapter didn't have much of the mutants, because I feel like I've been neglecting the wizards.**

**And has anyone see Star Wars III yet? I won't spoil it for those who haven't seen it yet, but I just have to say that it ROCKED. Ani Skywalker (Hayden Christenson) was so HOT! I have seen 4 times. The first time was the midnight opening YAY!**

**Please Review. I'll update faster if you review.**


	12. Eavesdropping and Flashbacks

**This is a really short chapter, but I wanted to update so whatever.**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**_Anti-XYo: _Thanks for the review. I'm not really sure if you've reviewed before either, and I'm WAY too lazy to go check, but thanks for reviewing now! You saw the midnight show too. I stood in line for an hour and I bought the tickets earlier that day, but it was worth it. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**_caution1: _Thanks for reviewing. I loved star wars. I can't wait for it to come out on dvd. I loved writing the part about Draco's G-dad. I had completely lost faith in my since of humor until then. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Chapter 12_

"Ow", Wanda hissed in pain as she rubbed against the door walking into the Hall.

"Damn, that hurts", Brandi looked at her arm, where there was a long cut.

"WANDA BRANDI", Kitty came flying towards them, wrapping them up in a hug.

Both of them hissed in pain as she hugged them. They glanced at each other uncomfortably, neither used to being hugged.

"Oh my gosh! Your like, hurt", Kitty released them, much to their relief.

"Pietro, go tell Dumbledore that they're here", Lance ordered, and the two girls realized that the other mutants were just behind Kitty. Pietro nodded, and, before they could blink, was gone.

"He shouldn't do that... someone might see", Brandi winced as her head started to pound again.

Someone did see. Ginny and Harry were watching from the shadows, eyes wide. They had looked at each other surprised, when they had seen Pietro seemingly vanish, and now were wondering where the two girls had been.

"Where've you been?", Remy asked confused.

"Visiting these lovely people called 'Deatheaters' ", Brandi formed air quotations.

"Could they _be_ any more over-dramatic." Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Deatheaters at Hogwarts?", Ginny whispered surprised.

"That is like so totally creepy", Kitty shuddered, and Lance put his arm around her shoulders.

"Not really ." Wanda shook her head.

"It didn't take much to get out." Brandi agreed.

"If it didn't take much to get out, then what's with all of the bruises and cuts", Rogue asked.

"Well Electra", here Wanda paused to glare, " just had to blow up the building".

"It was a accident", she defended herself.

"Who's the one always telling me to keep my powers under control?", Pietro was back with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, shuddup", Brandi glared at him.

"Make me", he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Fine", she powered up, and purple electricity crackled around her hands.

Ginny and Harry both gasped.

"Bloody Hell", Harry breathed.

"What are they?", Ginny asked confused.

"Mutants". Harry watched the electricity disappear from around Brandi's hands.

"How do-"

"I saw something about this on the news. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about it, and kept muttering about there being more 'freaks' in the world. They're muggles who have extra power. Special talents ." Harry glanced back at the mutants.

"I believe we should all head back to my office where we will not be overheard", Dumbledore said, leading the mutants up the staircase.

"Will you need to see Madame Promfrey?", he asked Wanda and Brandi, who shook their heads.

"Are they crazy?", Harry asked staring at the mutants. "Just look at them".

"Maybe mutat thingies don't get hurt", Ginny suggested.

"OUCH", Brandi turned her already sprained ankle over.

"Or maybe they do", Ginny shrugged.

**Dumbledore's office**

"Then he stormed out of the room", Wanda was explaining what had happened while they were in the dungeon. So far she had gotten to where Malfoy had gotten pissed off and left.

_**Flashback**_

Wanda powered up ready to blow a hole through the door.

"Oh yeah that's smart, inform the Death-y whatsits what we are".

"Well how do you propose we get out then?", Wanda asked.

"Like this." Brandi rolled up her sleeve on her robe. There was a black band around her arm. She reached under it and pulled out a wire.

"Who carries wires around with them?", Wanda asked in amazement.

"How many people lived with ninjas?", Brandi smirked, while picking the lock on the big door.

"I'm surprised they didn't lock it by magic", Wanda was surprised when the door swung open.

"Maybe they didn't think we'd escape", Brandi shrugged.

"Whatever", Wanda shrugged leading the way out of their cell.

"This _is_ magically locked ." Brandi looked at the door that lead out of the dungeons.

"Naw... ya think", Wanda rolled her eyes sarcastically. The door was glowing neon blue.

**XMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhpXMEhp**

**Well that's it. As I said before, really, really short. Sorry about that.**

**Please review, but no flames please. The more reviews the faster the update.**


End file.
